ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula House Invasion
is the nineteenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary The Nebula House is single-handedly invaded and taken over by Kei, forcing its former residents to escape. This includes RE.M., who uses an artificial body. Plot In a peaceful day, RE.M. tries to come up with the starter of a novel and analyzes how Riku is unable to grow into a fine person due to his fixation on Donshine. In the middle of the conversation, Kei intruded the Nebula House, taking over several U-Toms to attack its residents. RE.M. manages to force an escape for Riku, Pega and Laiha before Kei erases her programming and summoned a device to recuperate from his injuries. Outside, the three find a mysterious woman who turned out to be RE.M., having escaped the erasure from Kei and took upon a human form. With neither of them can return to Nebula House, they were forced to hide from a nearby U-Tom. Leito on the hand meets up with Arie, who wanted to write about his company's products. The four heads to the Ginga Market and met with Moa and Haruo, the latter taking interest in RE.M.'s appearance. A fully healed Kei decided to take advantage of RE.M. by resurrecting her original programming to him and summoned Mecha Gomora for her to pilot. This created the perfect invasion weapon by combining the smartest brain (Geed's combat analysis by RE.M.) and strongest force (Mecha Gomora) altogether and brings Kei to a full delight. Determine to save her, Riku transforms into Geed and fought against the robot itself. Zero sensed Mecha Gomora and forced possession on Leito but Arie managed to get him back, much to his own dismay. Struggling control over herself, RE.M. approached her past self and finally purged her away, allowing the navigation system to regain control of Nebula House and exiled Kei. RE.M. took this opportunity to reveal Mecha Gomora's weakness (on the neck) as Geed assumed Royal Mega-Master and utilize Ultraman's power to finish it. Although his plans failed, Kei at least get what he wanted (recuperation of his Sturm Organ) and reunited with Arie. RE.M. reveals this purpose to Riku and the others, at the same time revealing that during Kei's intrusion, the lock system which previously placed into her program was lifted and she can access privileged information. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! * Riser: Ultraman Jack! * RE.M.: From Return of Ultraman, Ultraman Jack. Height: 40 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. He uses his Ultra Bracelet as a weapon in battle. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Mecha Gomora! *RE.M.: The Robotic Monster, Mecha Gomora. Height: 44 meters. Weight: 22,000 tons. A robot based on Gomora. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Pega: *Mecha Gomora: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Acro Smasher **Royal Mega-Master Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Mecha Gomora Notes *This the first time that Suzuko Mimori casted as an Actress, other than being Voice Acting. *RE.M who escapes into a robot body similar to Android Zero-One, another nod to Ultraseven. *When Geed transforms to fight Mecha Gomora, they re-use stock footage of him touching down from Episode 16, but only edited to to have a lighter color than in episode 16. *When Geed appears as Primitive, he uses the component of Ultraman, who previously fought against Gomora, but this is technically the first time a version of Ultraman has ever faced Mecha Gomora. Only Zero, Orb, and now Geed have ever faced it. *Geed in Royal Mega-Master form tossing Mecha Gomora over him is an allusion to how Ultraman would toss and throw kaiju and aliens by throwing them over his back. *Mecha Gomora is soon defeated by Geed with the Specium Flasher while adopting Ultraman's post-rise stance, making a fitting end as this is a version of Gomora. id:Invasi Rumah Nebula Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes